


Dear Diary

by jacquelee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava writes a diary entry shortly before the events of True North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Onceuponaland](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com).

Dear diary. 

Today was actually a pretty good day. I managed to get away with some leftovers from a table outside of Granny’s. Nicholas didn’t even complain that the grilled cheese was cold. I told him I had eaten my share on the way over so he would eat the whole thing – I know how hungry he gets on weekends and it wasn’t even that much. But he knew I was lying and he gave me something anyways. 

At least that means that we won’t have to go to bed hungry for a change. And maybe I can manage to get away with something from school lunch again tomorrow. I know it’s harder for Nicholas, he tries not to let anything on, but he’s getting quieter every day.

And he cries in his sleep. I hear him, but I don’t know what to do. I wish I could remember what mom did when we had a nightmare. But I don’t even really remember her face anymore.   
I just know it had to be better when she was around. 

I try to keep up with everything, washing the clothes, getting Nicholas to bathe and wash his hair, but it’s hard to think about anything but food. Nicholas has even been stealing chocolate bars from the store. I don’t like it, but there’s isn’t much I can say. 

I know he’s hungry all the time. And he hates it when the kids pick on him because his clothes are old and dirty. He even tried to do the laundry the other day but he managed to flood the whole room. I got angry and said some things that I regret. He didn’t talk to me the whole day after that and I felt worse than ever. 

He apologized though and I did too. It’s stupid to fight when we only have each other, but it’s so hard when you don’t even know if you’ll get something to eat on the next weekend. I’m thinking more and more about telling someone about us, but I’m so afraid that they won’t let us stay together. 

I always hear these stories about foster care being terrible and siblings never being put together in one home. I can’t lose Nicholas. He is all the family I have left. But I don’t know how long we can keep this up. I know that Nicholas is worried about the future too, even though he tries not to show it. 

I’m worried that he’s losing his sense of right and wrong. Stealing food from school and from the store is one thing, that’s not even really stealing, that’s just taking something you really need to survive, but he’s suggested that we try to steal other stuff we need too. I don’t even know if we can do that, but he’s right, we need toothpaste and shampoo. And toilet paper. 

I don’t like to think about these things, breaking the law, taking things from others and I don’t like Nicholas to think about them, because I still think mom would have wanted us to be good people. Decent people. But then, I’m sure she wouldn’t want us to be hungry all the time or to be separated from each other. 

So I came up with a plan to steal some more things. It’s not a very good plan and I don’t like that we will have to lie. But we can’t go on like this any more. We have to do something.


End file.
